Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a self-test controller, and more particularly, to an in-field self-test controller for safety critical automotive use cases.
Background
International Organization for Standardization (ISO) 26262 is an international standard for functional safety of electrical/electronic systems in automobiles. The ISO 26262 defines functional safety for automotive equipment throughout the lifecycle of automotive electronic/electrical systems. One key functional safety requirement is to ensure integrity of the safety-related automotive electronic/electrical systems. The integrity of safety-related automotive electronic/electrical systems may be checked through in-field self-tests. New apparatuses and methods are needed in association with in-field self-tests of safety-related automotive electronic/electrical systems.